Hold no fear
by Amber Nectar
Summary: *CHAPTER 7!!!* Mulder and Scully become trapped in Mulder's apartment by an assaliant they cannot see. The only way out? Stay calm.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer - Unfortunately, I do not own, nor did I invent the wonderful characters that are Mulder and Scully, nor did I invent the x files. I am simply using them for my enjoyment and hopefully yours!!!  
  
Timeframe - Set before any babies, kisses, abductions of Mulder, Dogett's Reyes' and before CSM and the Lone gunmen got killed off!  
  
Title - Hold no fear  
  
Summary - Mulder and Scully become trapped in Mulder's apartment by an assailant they cannot see. The only way out? Stay calm.  
  
If you get chance please review! I thrive on feedback and any you can give is a motivation beyond belief!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Mulder and Scully hurried through the revolving door of the Federal building, down the steps and across the street to the park. "Where'd he go?" asked Mulder, a little out of breath. "Who Mulder? I saw no man in the lobby" She put her hands on her hips, a sign that she was becoming impatient. "I saw him Scully, there was a man.... I.... it was him Scully! I know what I saw, and I saw him" She shook her head and scanned the park for any signs the man Mulder claimed to have seen. "Mulder," She said with a sigh more of sympathy than defeat "You have to stop this charade, the smoking man is dead, we saw it with our own eyes. You shot him for God sakes Mulder! Mulder?" But he didn't seem to be listening; he was staring down at something on the sidewalk. Scully looked in the direction of Mulder's gaze. Lying on the floor was an empty packed of Morley's. "Mulder!" said Scully impatiently. "What." he said raising his hands in front of his body "I never said a word." "That doesn't mean anything Mulder, plenty of people smoke that brand of cigarettes. Let it go Mulder, he's dead we saw it." "Yeah well I saw him in the lobby," Mulder mumbled to himself. Scully took his hands and looked up at him. "Please just let it go Mulder," she said softly "you'll drive yourself crazy if you don't." Mulder looked up back at her. Her deep blue eyes were pools of sympathy. They stood silently together as workmen started hammering at the building across the road from the park.  
Mulder awoke with a start. He mumbled sleepily to himself and then settled back down on his pillow falling back into the hazy cloud of sleep. He awoke again realising that the workmen's hammering was actually someone knocking loudly and impatiently on his door. He heaved himself out of bed and shifted his gaze to the blinking red digits of his alarm clock, knowing there was only one person who would be pounding on his door at 3:56am. He wandered sluggishly through his apartment rubbing his eyes and yawning and unlatched the chain on his door, pulled back the lock and swung the door open. "Isn't this my job?" He slurred sleepily. Scully stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, with an impatient frown on her face. Her normally perfect red hair was tousled and her white top and black jeans were creased. She sported her familiar black jacket and with her hands on her hips, Mulder could she her gun holster strapped securely to her body underneath it. It was an unusual site. He had rarely seen Scully look less than professional. "I've been knocking on your door for fifteen minutes Mulder, what the hell were you doing!" "Sleeping. You see Scully most normal people are usually asleep at four in the morning." "Firstly," she scowled "You, are not normal, and secondly, usually when you call someone in the middle of the night, asking them to come to your apartment as soon as possible, you expect them to be there to answer the door!" Her voice was raised and she was suddenly very aware of the time. She looked at him and through the surprise she saw in his eyes, she saw that he was hurt. He had always been very good at hiding his feelings but Scully had become used to this and could usually tell what he felt, and knew that her comment had hurt him. Her arms dropped by her sides, and she exhaled and shook her head "I'm sorry Mulder," she said in a softer tone "I didn't mean that, but I was getting worried. You called me and asked me to come round, then when I get here you don't answer. What was I supposed to think? I ..." "What did you say?" He said his eyes wide. "Excuse me?" She said frowning "Mulder? Mulder, you okay?" But Mulder wasn't listening, he poked his head out of the door and looked both ways down the corridor. Scully watched him, puzzled "Mulder what is going on he-" Mulder grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into the apartment before she could finish her sentence, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Mulder!" She exclaimed "I didn't call you Scully," said Mulder turning to look at her "I've been asleep since eleven." Scully shook her head "That's impossible, I ..." "Scully! I did not call you." He interrupted putting his hands on her shoulders. She stared at him, speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2.

Chapter 2.  
  
It looked at them and watched. The look on their faces was a start. A little more pushing and it could feed. It had been in the apartment for hours. Invisible to the human eye. By using the mans subconscious it had been able to get him to use the phone without him even realising he had awoken. An old trick. There was something not quite right about these two. In all it's years it had never really seen this. There was a connection between the two, or else the man wouldn't have phoned her, but what? Not lovers, but not just friends either.  
  
Whatever it was it would still feed. Soon.  
  
  
  
Scully reached inside her jacket and pulled out her gun. They both glanced warily around.  
  
"Mulder" she whispered "We should leave, the criteria was obviously to bring us both here."  
  
"Yeah" He replied. Then looked down at his T-shirt and boxers.  
  
"Clothes, I think" He said grinning. Scully remained expressionless, years of FBI training had kicked in and she was the ever professional but expert agent she had been taught to be.  
  
"Okay, stay behind me" She picked her way slowly through Mulder apartment to his bedroom, arms locked straight in front of her body, gun waving back and forth around the empty rooms. When they reached his bedroom Mulder silently hurried to a pile of clothes on the floor and pulled on a pair of jeans, a grey V neck sweater and trainers. He picked up his leather jacket from the chair at his dresser, and took his gun from the top draw.  
  
"Lets go." Scully whispered. The slowly crept back through the rooms to the front door. Guns trained, side by side they both knew exactly what the other was thinking without saying a word to each other. They had been partners for too long. 


	3. Chapter 3.

Chapter 3.  
  
It watched them carrying their guns around. It hadn't realised they were of authority.  
  
The connection! Angry it ran past them quickly to the door.  
  
They were going to be hard to scare. This was only a small problem, it could over come it. Just for fun it blew hard to make the woman's auburn hair move.  
  
  
  
They slowly headed for the door, a few feet away Scully suddenly dropped her gun and began to bat frantically at her hair. Mulder spun around,  
  
"What, what is it Scully?! You okay?"  
  
"There was... It – "  
  
"What"  
  
"Something was in my hair"  
  
"Like what?" He stepped forwards and began to run his fingers through her now more tangled hair.  
  
1.1 "I don't know. It's stupid really. Just a bit tense. He moved away and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing there."  
  
Scully stooped and picked up her gun. She straightened her jacket and smoothed down her hair.  
  
"Okay?" Mulder asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded. Scully wasn't used to losing her reserve and was annoyed with herself for letting her guard down.  
  
"I'm sure it was just a figment of your wild imagination." He flashed her a sarcastic smile and she smiled back knowing full well that Mulder thought she had no imagination at all.  
  
Mulder reached out and unhooked the chain on the wooden door for the second time that night. He unlatched the lock and pulled the door open slowly, arms straight out in front of him, gun poised. Scully glanced at him and he cautiously inched through the door. It suddenly slammed shut hard.  
  
"S**T!" Mulder cried as the heavy wooden door crushed the fingers of his left hand into the doorframe. He pulled his hands back releasing his gun and stumbled backwards into Scully, cradling his left hand to his chest. The impact of Mulder's body crashing into hers sent Scully falling to the floor and her gun skidding across the apartment.  
  
"Jesus Mulder, are you okay?" said Scully scrambling to her knees. She bent over Mulder's fallen body and quickly turned from FBI agent to doctor and began to examine Mulder's fingers.  
  
"What the hell? Scully?" He sat up and looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Forget that for now Mulder, I need to get your fingers supported where do you keep your bandages"  
  
"Bathroom" he said absent-mindedly staring at the door. Scully let go of his injured hand And he protectively held it to his chest again. She looked at him and he never once took his eyes of the apartment door. Getting to her feet she couldn't resist glancing over her shoulder at it before walking off. 


	4. Chapter 4.

1.1.1.1 Chapter 4.  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 It watched the woman treating him. She wound the bandage around his hand with practised expertise and precision. A fixed, concerned frown on her face. She kept glancing edgily at the door.  
  
It got it's first fix when she realised that the man's hand had just been crushed in the door jam. It hadn't really meant to do that, slam the door quite so hard. But it got so mad! How could they be authorititive, trained. They were trained to be calm. The usual routine was to start off slow and build up. More fun that way. Plus, it was like a sandcastle, if you ruin the base it all comes falling down around your ears. Crash.  
  
She gained eye contact with him, and held it just that little bit too long. She let her gaze fall and sighed. It looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Maybe it had been wrong. Perhaps they were lovers, or exes. And it was quite logical she could be a doctor. That first aid was no work of an amateur. But that still didn't explain her gun. Oh well, no need to worry about those anymore.  
  
Shock alone wouldn't do though. It needed fear. Real fear. Shock would do for now, but that was just like a mid meal snack. Soon would be time for the banquet.  
  
  
  
Scully finished tying the support sling round Mulder's neck, and stepped back.  
  
"Its highly likely you've broken your index and middle finger, but without the aid of an x-ray machine I cannot be entirely sure. The sling should keep you as immobilised as possible until I can get you to a doctor." Scully spoke in the voice of a professional treating a patient. But then her resolve faded.  
  
"What the hell was that Mulder?" She stared at him "Actually don't answer that, I don't want to know."  
  
"Why?" He said expressionless. She looked away.  
  
Mulder knew what she was thinking. She was waiting for him to give her an explanation that she could pick to pieces. Something she could grasp to make a little more sense as to how a door could slam, on its own, with enough force to break a mans hand. Something to deny. So that she could convince herself that there was a more "logical" explanation.  
  
But the truth was Scully's theories were hardly ever logical. Believable maybe, but rarely logical. Full of gaping blanks Mulder would happily fill. Although he never got the chance to present them to the people who need to see. Every blank Mulder had ever filled was stored in the depths of a grey filling cabinet. Braised with mark no-one but him dared to touch. X.  
  
He did respect Scully. She was the only person he would ever trusted with his life. The only person who did not ridicule and laugh at him. She took his theories seriously and respected his beliefs. It was just that she didn't have the same.  
  
"I think," he broke the silence "That it's your turn to see what is behind magic door number 42."  
  
"Great!" She raised her eyebrows  
  
"Scully!" He smiled "Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there?"  
  
She stood at arms reach from the door and tentatively reached for the door knob. She twisted it, took a deep breath, and pulled. And then pulled again. And again. And again. 


	5. Chapter 5.

Chapter 5.  
  
It stood between her and the door, its back pushed up hard against the solid wood. There was no way she would be able to pull it open with his strength holding it shut. It tasted panic. Mmmm. Nice. It could see in her eyes, she knew there was no way they were getting out.  
  
  
  
Scully pulled harder on the door, twisting the handle back and forth.  
  
"Mulder, it's stuck." She said with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"What. It doesn't look broken." He moved in closer, inspecting the doorframe for any signs of damage.  
  
"Well its not going to budge." She commented, forgetting about being careful and putting all her strength into pulling on the handle.  
  
Mulder stepped back from the door frowning.  
  
"I don't like this Mulder," Said Scully finally giving up her fight with the handle, "Hand me my gun will you I dropped it right over…." Her hand wavered in midair as she indicated where her gun had fallen, and her sentence trailed off. "Mulder, where's my weapon," She said, her voice tainted with unease as she looked frantically around "I had it before. I dropped it just there, when you fell on me."  
  
"Mine's gone too." Mulder said flatly looking at the space on the wooden floor where his gun should have been.  
  
Scully slowly backed away from the door and stood next to him.  
  
"I don't like this," She whispered. Then the initial panic and confusion faded from her voice and professionalism and rational thinking proceeded in her mind "Are there any other accessible exist from your apartment? A fire escape?"  
  
He nodded, turned on his heal and began towards the kitchen with Scully in step behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6.

Chapter 6.  
  
It began to get angry. Just as it began to get tastes of real fear, it went. Their professional training kicking in. It was becoming weak again. Although, now was not a time to give up, the games had just started. It was still stronger then them and had their guns; it also had the advantage of being able to see them.  
  
As they proceeded towards the kitchen, it ran in front of them and stood by the window. They were not getting out of here. Not alive anyway.  
  
  
  
(There is some more to this chapter which I have not had time to type up yet. I will post it soon. Watch this space!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
Scully placed her hands on the bottom of the kitchen window and briefly glanced backwards at Mulder, before screwing her eyes shut and pulling hard. To her surprise it slid open easily, and she looked down at the fire escape.  
  
"You gonna be okay getting down there Mulder?" She asked as she shrugged out of her jacket.  
  
"Scully," He raised an eyebrow "I broke a finger not my leg."  
  
"Hmmm." She frowned, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor as she walked across the room to get a chair. "Still, I think I should go out first, so I can help you."  
  
"Age before beauty." He cracked and she frowned at him, again.  
  
As Scully positioned the chair Mulder was desperately thinking up explanations for what was going on. He scanned his expert memory for any cases of unexplained deaths or disturbances in his building, but found none. He watched as Scully climbed up onto the side and then scrambled out of the window.  
  
"I wonder who's bright idea it was to fit the sink under the escape window?" He asked, talking more to himself than anything, but just trying to lighten the mood.  
  
There was a loud, hollow clang as Scully's boot heels hit the rusty, steel stairwell fitted to the side of the building and she winced and stood still.  
  
Mulder climbed onto the chair, ready to follow her out, when he heard a crunching noise like crumbling concrete, and part of the fire escape began to fall away from the wall. Scully gasped and grabbed the rail, her eyes wide.  
  
"Scully!" Mulder shouted "Don't move Scully, stay completely still." The structure slowly stopped swaying and hung precariously by one side.  
  
She moved her eyes downwards, not daring to move her head and noticed that the bolts down one side of the steel steps had been ripped from the wall. Her heart punded in her chest and her breath came out in short sharp gasps.  
  
Mulder slid his arm out of his sling and lent out of the kitchen window.  
  
"Grab my hands Scully." He beckoned her towards him.  
  
"Mulder," She said through gritted teeth. "If I move this whole stairwell will go."  
  
He looked at her for a beat and then gestured down at the ground "I don't see that you have all that much choice. On my count just jump, quickly."  
  
Scully now hung a few feet away from the wall and the jump to her seemed impossible. She looked up at Mulder's desperate face and then back down at the swinging stairs.  
  
"Scully please."  
  
She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay." She whispered "On your count."  
  
"One, two .." Before Mulder had finished the steel structure disappeared from underneath her and he had to reach out and grabbed Scully's hands.  
  
"Mulder!" She cried. He clenched his teeth hard and with all his strength began pulling her up through the window. The pain in his broken hand was almost unbearable. Scully's grip was steel and he could feel the broken bones in his fingers scraping together. She grasped hold of the window ledge and Mulder pulled her through by her shoulders. She was deathly pale and her normally deep, bright blue eyes had turned a sickly shade of grey. She clambered over the sink and backed away from the window shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh my God." She whispered, a glassy sheen forming in her eyes.  
  
He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Its okay." He muttered into her hair "Its okay." She buried her face in his chest.  
  
The stood like that for a few seconds before Scully pulled away, took a deep composing breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked back over to the window and peered out. She could only see the outside rail of the stairwell hanging at a precarious angle, but knew that if she leaned over any further she would see that this was the only part of the escape left. The rest was in a rusty heap on the ground below.  
  
Mulder leant around her and slid the window closed. He winced as his hand bumped the sideboard and Scully turned to face him.  
  
"Oh God Mulder your hand. Are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Its fine." He lied, slipping his arm back into the sling "Come on, lets try and get out of here."  
  
Its smiled. Fear! Real fear, finally some sustenance, and reassurance that they could be broken. The were still very determined ad as it watched them waking back across the kitchen to the front door it realised that it could have some real fun with these two, never mind slamming doors and loosening fire escape bolts. There was real fear to be had here, it just had to find a way to getting at it.  
  
AN/ for Tasha, because she asked! 


End file.
